Schrillvester an der Monster High
Zusammenfassung Das 13. Jahr of each century ist cause for celebration in the Monster High world. It's a year of good luck when screams und wishes come true. It's gonna be an epically lucky year. Handlung All the guys und ghouls of Monster high are frightfully ready for a night of celebration, everybody seems to have a plan for the new year. Everyone except Frankie. Frankie ist sitting on ihr own worrying about ihr non-existant plans when suddenly ihr bolts go slightly array with only four seconds left till midnight und she freezes everybody in time. Getting up she sees Heath entering the room aparently exiting the bathroom und asks Frankie "Was passiert hier?" Frankie immediately tells Heath not to touch anything und Heath falls into two pots gaining one on his head und one on his right hand. Frankie then walks over to ihr Freundinnen marveling that they are so excited for the upcoming year. Sie whishes that sie was too und sparks on Clawdeen who bursts into life und claims how excited she ist about launching ihr own clothing line und quickly falls back into submittion. Frankie then zaps Cleo who announces 'ihr word of 2013' then finally frankie moves onto Ghoulia who moans und Frankie translates "Of course you're gonna cure Skull-yosis" und giggles. She then angrily glares at Heath und asks what er ist doing. Heath declares that er ist building a fort out of zombies und creates an imaginary finger gun und pretends to shoot einige "eingefrorene" Freunde. Frankie then walks around describing what other monsters will be doing including Operetta, Venus und Robecca. However Frankie still feels upset that she has no plans und Heath cheers ihr up by saying that the idea of 2013 means that there are so many surprises waiting for ihr. Frankie suddenly feels much better und wonders how Heath suddenly became so smart und Heath tells ihr that ist was a secret. Finally Frankie ist ready for the new year und reverses the freezing by feeling so happy. The students count down from three und all shout Happy boo year! Heath salutes und promptly falls over als Spectra catches a picture of him falling. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * "Boo Year's Eve" ist ein Wortspiel mit "New Year's Eve" (Silversterabend). Kontinuität * "Boo Year's Eve" wurde am 13. Dezember auf der an diesem Tag onlinegestelltenDon't Fear The Year Bereich auf der Webseite angekündigt. That Bereich also contained the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar, which featured a character und their wishes for 2013 each day. These wishes largely are the same als the ones mentioned in the webisode. * Der Raum in dem die Boo Year's Eve Party stattfindet, scheint der selbe Raum wie bei Draculauras Sweet 1600 Party in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" zu sein. Meilensteine * C.A. Cupid hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der regulären Webserie. Weiteres * Diese Webisode wurde nicht auf Youtube veröffentlicht. * Die Kleidung der Schüler entspricht der aktuellsten Party-Serien-Puppe. Deuces Dawn of the Dance Kleidung, Clawds Sweet 1600 Kleidung sowie Ghoulias, Operettas und Draculauras Dot Dead Gorgeous. Frankie, Cleo, und Clawdeen tragen Kleidung, die in "Night of a Thousand Dots" zu sehen war. Venus, Robecca und Heath tragen komplett neue Outfits. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 3